For you
by Owwie Owl
Summary: Depresi karena sang istri tercinta menghilang, apa yang akan di lakukan Ichigo untuk mendapatkan Rukia kembali? Perusakan karakter, gaje tingkat dewa, dll. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"A..aku sungguh tak tahu keberadaan orang yang kau maksud tuan, to..tolong ampuni aku! Aku masih ingin hidup! Kumo-"

Crash… kembali dinding-dinding beton gang sempit itu ternoda oleh cairan kental berbau anyir, dinding yang semula berwarna putih temaram tersembunyi dari cahaya bulan kian mengisahkan kepedihannya, jerit tangis yang tak akan pernah di dengar oleh siapapun yang melintasinya, entah untuk yang keberapa juta kalinya ia menjadi saksi bisu pembantaian oleh manusia-manusia yang tak pernah puas dengan diri mereka, orang-orang yang buta akan sekitarnya, pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu di hempaskan begitu saja hingga terbentur dengan jalanan beton yang sudah tak terdeteksi rupa aslinya, cahaya bulan sedikit mengintip dari celah-celah gang sempit itu, sedikit memperlihatkan warna merah kecoklatan khas darah yang mulai mengering, semilir angin yang melintasi gang kumuh itu ikut meramaikan malam tak berbintang ini, menerbangkan aroma tak sedap dari selai segar khas manusia-manusia yang sudah tak perlu meributkan kehidupannya. Pria yang semula diam memandangi tubuh pria berambut coklat yang baru saja ia antarkan ke kehidupan abadinya kini mulai bergerak membenarkan kembali kemeja putih yang sedikit ternoda darah yang kusut di beberapa tempat, ia kembali membenarkan lengan kemeja panjangnya yang sedikit ia gulung barusan, memasukan katana hitamnya kembali ke tempat sucinya, ia sedikit berdecak sebal karena kembali melakukan hal yang sia-sia malam ini, sepatu kulit coklatnya menendang potongan kepala yang berakhir menggelinding ke selokan dekat gang, pria lain yang masih dalam keadaan waras sepenuhnya hanya memperhatikan tingkah temannya itu, sang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam-kebiruan itu hanya mendengus menyaksikan tingkah sahabatnya itu dengan malas, lagi-lagi ia harus melihat cat yang tumpah dari kalengnya, begitu kental, berbau menyengat, dan merusak mata, ia benci menemani sahabtnya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi menjaga kewarasan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bagus sekali Kurosaki, kau telah membuang-buang waktuku malam ini, dia adalah sampah paling busuk yang kau buang dengan sampah-sampah lainnya, dan terima kasih kepada pria barusan yang tak memberimu sesuatu yang berguna," pria berkaca mata itu mendesis sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun dari letaknya semula.

"Diamlah Ishida! Kau membuatku semakin ingin meledak! Kenapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berguna?" kembali kaki kanannya menendang manekin-manekin yang terbalut selai strawberry berbau seperti ikan busuk itu.

"Inilah yang aku benci darimu! Berjalan di jalan yang berkabut, kau bodoh, aku pulang saja!" Ishida langsung melangkah meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian di depan gang tersebut, sambil sedikit mengumpat pria bermarga Kurosaki itu langsung menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil hitamnya tersebut, dengan sedikit menendang tong sampah yang sedikit menghalangi jalannya, kakinya yang panjang dan proposional berjalan santai kearah pintu mobil bagian penumpang yang sudah terbuka untuknya, mobil itu berlari begitu saja tanpa perduli dengan ritual peregangan nyawa seseorang. Andai bulan bisa bicara, pastilah ia sudah menangis sekarang, malam ini satu lagi nyawa yang harus di korbankan demi sebuah pencarian.

.

**For You (Owwie Owl)**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

Warning: perusakan karakter, OOC(jelas), typo(pasti), hasil kegilaan author rada gak waras(akhirnya harus mengakui juga), dll.

.

.

.

Owl

.

.

Pria bersurai sewarna senja itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, masih bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam balutan selimut putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya yang tak tertutup atasan, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang terpahat dengan sempurna, tak lama ia terbangun dengan sedikit shock, kedua tangan kekarnya itu menekan menutupi wajah tampan khas seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sedikit mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, tak lama ia melebarkan mata menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan ganas, sepasang amber itu bergerak-gerak liar menekuri setiap sudut ruangan yang luas itu, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah, ia tak akan menemukannya di sini, dengan lembut tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian kosong dari Rajang king sizenya, seharusnya ia akan menemukannya di sini, tepat di sampingnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergeser menghadap kearah seprai yang masih rapi di sampingnya, masih belum tersentuh kehangatan seorang wanita yang biasa menemaninya, kehangatan yang selalu bisa mengalihkan segalanya, ia belai dengan perlahan daerah kosong tersebut, hanya kehampaan yang menyapanya setiap pagi selama hampir sebulan ini, ia mulai mengambil sebuah figura mungil yang biasa tergeletak di atas meja mungil di samping ranjangnya, ia tatap dengan sendu potret yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya, kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari dalam violet tersebut.

"Rukia…dimana kau sebenarnya?" ia belai perlahan potret wanita yang sangat Ia cintai melebihi apapun itu, dalam potret tersebut ia dan wanitanya tampak begitu bahagia dengan latar belakang gereja tua yang menjadi saksi ikrar sehidup semati mereka, wanitanya begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun senada dengan mawar putih yang sedang ia genggam, sedangkan dirinya berbalut tuxedo putih hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kekasih seumur hidupnya itu, ia begitu merindukannya, kenapa harus seperti ini? Dengan sedikit hentakkan ia bangkit dan menghancurkan segala macam benda yang bisa ia hancurkan, sampai setelah puas ia kembali duduk dan kembali menatap kosong pada potret pernikahannya itu, ia bersumpah akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang telah berani mengambil kekasihnya dari rengkuhannya, ia akan membawa kembali kekasihnya itu dan memastikan ia aman dalam pelukannya, ia akan memastikan tak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan wanita itu darinya, tidak akan pernah.

.

.

Owl

.

.

"Masih belum ada laporan tentang keberadaan Rukia-sama, kami sudah mencari di tempat-tempat yang dulu sering didatangi oleh Rukia-sama, dan nihil, kami juga sudah mengintai siapa saja yang punya potensi tahu keberadaan Rukia-sama, dan mereka juga tak ada tanda-tanda mengetahui bahwa Rukia-sama sudah menghilang," suaranya begitu santai saat melaporkan hasil kerjanya selama 2 minggu ini, pria berambut merah itu masih acuh dengan situasi yang sedang presdirnya alami, tapi tak melupakan rasa hormatnya pada pria yang telah berbaik hati mengambilnya dari sangkar besi ruang bawah tanah.

"Kau boleh keluar Ashido, carilah di tempat lain, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami," titah Ishida dengan tenang, menggantikan sahabatnya yang sedang menatap kosong pada potret pernikahannya setahun yang lalu itu, seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan teddy bearnya, ia terus saja membelai potret sang istri yang terus tersenyum kearahnya, tak berkedip sedetikpun dari wajah cantiknya yang telah menghilang selama hamper satu bulan lamanya, tak ada pesan, tak ada petunjuk kemana istrinya pergi, atau kemana istrinya di bawa pergi, setidaknya itulah yang ia prediksikan, istrinya di culik, pasalnya wanita itu tak akan pergi keluar rumah tanpa seijinnya, tak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya, tak akan bertindak tanpa sepengawasannya, ia tak akan meninggalkan rumah dengan pintu tak terkunci, jendela terbuka dan beberapa peralatan rumah tangga yang masih menyala, tidak, istrinya bukan tipe seperti itu, dan apa orang yang pergi dari rumah akan meninggalkan handphone dan dompetnya utuh di dalam kamar? Bahkan Ichigo telah memeriksa semua barang milik istrinya, dan tak satupun dari mereka yang bergeser dari letak sebelum di tinggalkan, kecuali pakaian yang melekat di tubuh sang istri tentu saja, lalu kemana wanitanya pergi? Siapa yang berani mengambilnya dari krosaki Ichigo? Siapa orang brengsek yang-

"Argh…" kembali sang jeruk mengamuk memporak-porandakan meja yang tertata rapi sebelumnya, Ishida hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabat SMAnya tersebut, untung ia belum melirik wanita manapun untuk ia jadikan pendamping, apa ia akan bertingkah seperti itu juga kalau suatu saat wanitanya menghilang tanpa kabar? Tidak, oh tentu saja, Ishida akan lebih memilih wanita lain secara acak untuk menggantikan posisi wanita yang telah menghilang, ia tak akan ambil pusing dengan masalah sensitive seperti itu, tapi berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang begitu mencintai istrinya, Ishida masih belum paham mengapa dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, terjadi pada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang terkenal sangar semasa SMA, pada Ichigo Kurosaki yang dingin pada setiap wanita, dan sekarang, ia memandang dengan sinis sahabatnya yang depresi hanya karena ditiggal sang istri.

"Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, jangan bersikap kurang wajar hanya karena ditinggal istrimu Ichigo, kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan sepuluh wanita seperti Rukia jika kau mau," katanya acuh tak acuh, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, sahabatnya akan bertingkah semakin gila, dan mungkin ia akan babak belur karena semakin memancing emosi sang sahabat yang memang sedang terganggu kewarasannya tersebut, oh terima kasih pada bungsu Kuchiki yang dengan seenaknya merebut seluruh perhatian dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, memanipulasinya denagn sesuatu yang abstrak yang biasa pujangga sebut dengan cinta, cih omong kosong bagi Ishida.

.

.

Owl

.

.

Tbc

Yak mari saudara- saudara kita berdo'a bagi yang sedang melaksanakan UN, mudah-mudahan di beri kemudahan mengerjakan soal UN, hehehe berjuang kakak-kakakku! ^^b

*Sama Kin-san yang sedang mid, moga lancar, duh Kin-san serasa ikut UN y? XD

*Jaga kesehatan Desinta-san, jangan pulang malem-malem :D

*Jee-san jangan lama-lama sama fic barunya ya, di tunggu lho, oh ada 'sesuatu' yang hilang di Maybe XD

*Icchy-san segeralah publish fic baru yang kau simpan sendiri itu heheehe #plak

*Mamiiii aku masih merindukanmu T.T

Seperti judulnya ini persembahan dari saya untuk reader-reader semuanya *alasan* jadi reader sekalian jangan marah sama saya ya? Hehehehe diriku tak bermaksud publish fic gaje baru, sedikit banget ya? Hehehehe saya benar-benar tak bermaksud, tapi sengaja ;p #plak

Mau tahu gimana pendapat kalian soal ini fic gaje, apa masih pantas untuk di lanjutkan atau hanya menyampah di fbi? Kalau memang begitu saya siap hapus koq, hehehehe

Oh oh saya masih bingung sama genrenya, ini masuk apa menurut kalian? *biasalah author gadungan jadi geblek kagak ngerti-ngerti, rating T udah bener'kan?

Silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kalian di kotak repiuuuu~ di tunggu

O. Owl


	2. Chapter 2

(Owwie Owl)

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, narasi yang kepanjangan, dll.

.

"Kemana kita sekarang? Jangan bilang kau tidak ada tujuan dan asal pergi mencarinya begitu saja?" cibir Ishida yang mulai jengah dengan setiap tindakan sahabatnya yang selalu bertindak gegabah tanpa memikirkan masak-masak apa yang akan ia lakukan. Herannya dengan kelakuan yang luar biasa ceroboh itu, si kepala oranye itu dapat dengan sangat kokoh mempertahankan perusahaan yang mereka rintis dari nol.

Banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa dibalik kesuksesan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukialah yang menjadi orang paling berpengaruh, tapi lihat! Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tanpa Kuchiki Rukia lebih layak disejajarkan dengan pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi foto sang istri. Benar apa kata orang, dibalik kesuksesan Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri sang istri yang selalu mendukungnya dari belakang, tapi perlu dikutip, bila tak ada sang istri, Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah sebuah nama, ya… tinggal menghitung mundur untuk melihat runtuhnya semua yang telah Kurosaki bangun, wanita memang hanya mendatangkan masalah.

"Aku ingin menemui Byakuya, mungkin ia yang membawa Rukia, ia masih belum menerimaku sebagai menantunya,"lirih Ichigo mengingat seberapa keras ayah mertuanya itu, bahkan ia harus membawa lari Rukia hanya untuk menikah, sampai sekarang restu belum ia terima dari sang ayah mertua.

"Siapa suruh membawa lari anak orang, sudah tahu Kuchiki Byakuya seperti itu, masih saja kau renggut anak gadisnya, aku bahkan tak yakin Rukia mau menikah denganmu kalau bukan ia sudah tak suci lagi, atau kau sengaja mengancamnya dengan video yang kau ambil saat bersetubuh dengannya?"  
**  
**"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku merekamnya?" tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya membeku di tempat, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya bisa mengetahui hal yang selama ini ia simpan dengan sangat rapi? bahkan sang istri tidak mengetahui tentang video itu, ia tak serendah itu untuk mengancam istrinya sendiri agar mau menikah dengannya.  
"Kau membuka laptopmu saat ke toilet, aku heran apa yang kau cari dari gadis tak seksi seperti dia? hey ayolah seleramu payah! lihat Inoue! aku sudah tiga kali tidur dengannya, dan dia begitu memuaskan! aku akan menyewanya lagi malam ini, jika kau mau, kau boleh ikut, tapi setelah aku tentunya!" usul yang langsung membuat Ichigo naik darah, sialan Ishida! Rukia itu gadis paling seksi di mata Ichigo! dan ia mengatakan kalau gumpalan daging bernama Inoue lebih seksi daripada istriya? pantas saja ia memakai kaca mata!  
"Lupakan! kalau sampai ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini, apalagi Rukia, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu! Kau mendengarkanku mata empat!" geram Ichigo pada sahabatnya itu, sementara orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan kembali focus pada jalan perbatasan yang semakin lama semakin sepi, memang kapan ia pernah lepas dari Kurosaki Ichigo?

.

.

.

Rumah khas Jepang yang berdiri kokoh menyembunyikan usia aslinya, begitu agung mencerminkan kewibawaan sang pemilik rumah, kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke 28 –Kuchiki Byakuya, tengah serius meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis disebuah buku yang tak pantas disandingkan dengan dirinya. Buku tua yang cukup rapuh karena tertelan usia, bahkan sudah tak dapat lagi terdeteksi warna asli dari lembaran-lembaran dari serat kayu tersebut.

Mata kelabu sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu nampak sedikit redup kehilangan sinarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah tiga minggu anak bungsunya menghilang, bukan… walau sebenarnya putri kesayangannya tersebut memang telah dicuri iblis berkepala jeruk, tapi bukan itu yang ia maksud, anaknya kembali hilang dari pengawasannya.

Sejak awal ia memang tak pernah percaya pada iblis oranye yang telah mengambil anaknya tersebut, menjaganya? Omong kosong! Mana buktinya? Toh anak gadisnya hilang juga ditangan iblis oranye itu. Ia sudah mengerahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari putri kecilnya. Kemana sebenarnya gadis itu pergi dari suaminya? Ia sudah memastikan pintu mansion Kuchiki selalu terbuka lebar untuknya, ia bahkan ribuan kali bersumpah akan memberikan apapun yang anaknya inginkan asalakan putri kecilnya itu kembali kedalam pelukannya –walau memang selama ini ia selalu melakukan apapun untuk anaknya.

"Byakuya-sama," suara serak khas laki-laki membuyarkan lamunan tentang ratu kelincinya.

"Masuk," titah singkat itu langsung dilaksanakan oleh sang pelayan keluarga bangsawan tersebut.

"Maaf atas kelancangan hamba Byakuya sama, diluar Kurosaki Ichigo-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda," dengan nada bicara yang sangat hormat, tak lupa dengan sikap badan yang begitu tunduk sang pelayan memberikan informasi yang membuat kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut naik darah, tapi bukan Byakuya Kuchiki kalau tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

Dosa apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu hingga ia diberi nasib sial seperti ini? Rasa-rasanya ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengetes ketajaman katana kesayangannya yang selama ini hanya menjadi hiasan di dinding ruang kerjanya itu, ataukah ia harus mengatakan bahwa putri kecilnyalah yang bernasib sial karena bertemu dengan jeruk berjalan itu? Entahlah, mungkin mereka berdua yang bernasib sial.

"Lama sekali! Dia ada didalam'kan!" pintu geser dengan kualitas dan nilai yang tak bisa dibilang main-main bergeser terbuka dengan kasar , benar-benar tak tahu adab! Dengan tatapan dingin pria yang memasuki kepala lima –namun tetap tampan dan rupawan- itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang tamu tak diundang di pintu ruang kerjanya ini.

"Apakah Kurosaki Isshin tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun, Kurosaki Ichigo?" masih dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak berubah.

"Tak perlu banyak basa basi! Dimana kau sembunyikan Rukia? Kau pasti menyembunyikannya!" tuduh Ichigo yang benar-benar tak mengenal adab. Oh astaga Ichigo! Pria di hadapanmu ini adalah ayah mertuamu! Ayah dari wanita yang kau cintai! Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan pada pria rupawan kesayangan author ini?

"Siapa yang mengambil siapa Kurosaki, seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu padamu, kau kemanakan saja putriku?" jangan sampai pertahananmu goyah! Kau bisa mengatasi intimidasi dari seorang bangsawan ini Ichigo! Kau harus menahan emosimu lebih dari ini! Simpan tenagamu untuk mencari istrimu!

"Rukia hilang! Dan aku yakin kau yang mengambilnya!" maki Ichigo pada ayah mertuanya tersebut.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kelalaian yang kau perbuat Kurosaki," kini mata kelabu Byakuya kembali menekuri buku usang yang sedari tadi menjadi focus perhatiannya, sebelum iblis oranye itu datang.

"Kalau kau memang merasa bertanggung jawab atas putriku, maka kau harus menemukannya dan mengembalikannya padaku Kurosaki," kerutan didahi Ichigo semakin terlihat jelas kala mendengar bangsawan angkuh didepannya mengatakan hal yang tak akan pernah ia lakukan, mengembalikan Rukia?

"Menemukan Rukia, ya! Mengembalikannya padamu, tidak!" dan setelahnya Byakuya harus mempertimbangkan untuk mengganti pintu berhiaskan ukiran rumit itu, karena ia yakin pintu dengan harga tak biasa itu mengalami kerusakan setelah diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh tamu tak diundangnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sejuknya udara pedesaan tak mampu membuat debaran jantungnya mereda, sesak dan semakin sesak. Ia harus pergi, pergi sejauh kaki mungilnya mampu membawanya. Derasnya keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan. Perih yang mulai membuat kakinya mati rasapun sudah tak akan mampu mengendalikan kebutuhannya untuk berlari. Maut yang mengendap-endap menghampirinya, ia harus lari sejauh yang ia mampu dari orang-orang terkasihnya, sejauh mungkin menghindarkan mereka dari malapetaka itu. Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah walau dari sepatu flatnya nampak noda darah yang mulai mengering, ia tidak peduli, ia ingin bersembunyi, tapi tak ada satu tempatpun di dunia ini yang bisa ia jadikan benteng pertahanan, jangankan benteng, ia bahkan tak memiliki tameng yang cukup kuat untuk melindunginya dari malapetaka yang harus ia tanggung sendiri, kutukan turun temurun dari garis darah keluarga sang ibu, ia tak boleh berhenti, tak boleh tertangkap dan dibunuh dengan cara yang sama dengan sang ibu.

Ibunya adalah wanita malang yang harus menanggung kematian, menghadapi maut sendirian. Ia melihatnya, bagaimana sang ibu mati dengan leher menganga megalirkan darah di tengah-tengah padang bunga cosmos yang sedang mekar. Mereka tak dapat menemukan mayatnya, tapi ia melihatnya dengan jelas, sang ibu tak akan pernah kembali, mimpi itu terasa nyata terpampang jelas di pelupuk matanya. Ia harus cepat, lari sejauh yang ia bisa untuk mencari bantuan terakhir. Satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk menghindarkan kematian dari jalan yang ia lalui. Ia terus berlari kearah hutan yang mulai tertutup kabut.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar harus mendapatkan kepastian darimu kemana kita akan pergi, aku tak mau tersesat di desa kecil seperti ini, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membatalkan janjiku dengan Hime!" keluh Ishida yang sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh sang presdir, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara saat ini hanya duduk dan terus mengelus pigura yang menaungi potret elok sang istri, kakinya dilipat seperti anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok dikotak pasir, masih dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya, Kurosaki Ichigo tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda mungil yang ia ajak berpergian itu.

"Bertanggung jawab? Maaf Ishida, aku masih mencintai Rukia, dan aku tak berminat mengalihkan ketertarikanku tersebut menjadi penyimpangan seksual," begitu acuh ia mengatakan kata-kata tersebut hingga membuat si mata empat menggenggam erat kemudi dengan asap yang mulai mengepul dari kepala yang menyimpan memori secerdas computer itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku jeruk! Aku juga tak sudi! Kau ini benar-benar sudah tak bisa diajak serius!" seketika itu pula Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari potret sang istri pada sopir dadakannya itu, wajahnya yang semula kental memancarkan aura gelap sekarang berubah sedingin es, rahangnya mengeras, tak berapa lama mata amber itu berkilat-kilat menahan amarah.

"Tak serius kau bilang? Apa menurutmu mencari Rukia bukan hal serius! CARI DIA!" suara dingin yang dikeluarkan Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raungan orang yang pantas mendiami salah satu barak di rumah sakit jiwa. Mobil yang semula berjalan mulus itu tiba-tiba berhenti karena si pengemudi merasa nyawanya akan melayang dari kerongkongannya saat itu juga.

"Lll…epassh…lepashkhan..haku! hichi..goh!" suaranya tersendat karena tak kuat menahan napas yang kian menipis, sesak karena cengkraman tangan kokoh milik sahabatnya itu pada kemeja putih dengan dasi biru mudanya.

"Arghhhh!" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, kembali ia bergelung memeluk summer dress yang terakhir kali dikenakan sang istri setelah mereka bercinta, hadiah kecil dari sang presdir pada istri mungilnya saat berlibur di pantai. Aromanya masih terasa, naasnya ia tak pernah tahu sepulang dari liburan tersebut, ia harus gigit jari karena si mungil lenyap dari pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Tou-sama," kembali pria paruh baya ini harus menerima tamu tak terduga, anak sulungnya akhirnya pulang setelah ikut mencari si bungsu, tapi ia harus kembali mengurut dada karena anak sulungnya belum bisa membawa pulang bungsu mungil mereka, jelas terlihat bahwa kedatangannya ke ruang baca ini tanpa siapapun yang mendampingi merupakan jawaban atas pencarian yang tak membuahkan hasil, ia menarik napas memberi isyarat anak sulungnya untuk duduk.

"Maafkan Kaien tou-sama, karena tak bisa membawa Rukia kembali pulang, orang-orang yang melakukan pencarian kemarin menemui jalan buntu saat berada di sokyoku."

"Sokyoku?"

"Iya tou-sama, sokyoku, jurang yang ada dipinggiran seireitei."

.

.

.

Tbc

Mau nulis apa ya? :/  
ah itu aja, sya mau say Hello buat author" baru di FBI ini ya :D

Asyiik deh banyak pendatang baru yang ikut ngeramein FBI :D  
trus mau ngucapin welcome back for Hoshikawa Mey dan Yuu Ika :D (maaf belum sempet repiu, tpi sya udah baca lho :3)

Tujuan bikin chap ini sih nggk muluk" ya, Cuma mau nyapa para reader n author yang udah 'cukup' lama nggk saya sapa, bukannya sombong tpi emg wktu yang nggk memungkinkan #plak

**I'm still alive!**

OF bakalan nyusul setelah UKK, maaf ya voidy-san :'( lama bgt ya? :'(

Ok, sya mau bahas chap ini aja deh =_= sya tw bnyak bgt kekurangan (siap nerima repiu -koreksi- super panjang dri Voidy-san) XD

Maklum aja udah lama nggk nulis, jdi sedikit kagok, sya juga lupa dengan tata cara penulisan di beberapa bagian, garis besarnya sih udh ada sjak lama, bru sempet ngetik sekarang aja *modus (padahal males XD)

Dan lupa alur (dgebukin) sya juga lupa tokoh mana aja yang mau d masukin dulu (idenya udah lama bgt sih :'C)

Ini critanya juga gaje bgt'kan? Masalahnya kyknya blom jelas, kurang panjang, typo, tata bahasa ancur porak poranda, keefektifannya juga jauh dri 'layak' buat d update DX

Yah pokoknya gitu deh, ada yang mau nambah kepundungan sya? Silahkan tulis unek"nya d kotak repiu, klo mau caci maki juga boleh sih terserah pokoknya, klo dirasa kotak repiu terlalu mainstream, lewat PM juga boleh :D sya terima dengan (insyaallah) berlapang dada :D

NB: yang minta update cepet, kalian perlu energy ekstra untuk melakukannya :P

With love Oda :*


End file.
